BakuGO home you're drunk
by GymLeaderDavis
Summary: At a celebration with most of class 1A Bakugo finds himself drunk for the first time in his life.


Bakugo wasn't one to go out too often if he could help it. Normally he'd want to spend his nights either on patrol or resting at home with his girlfriend Momo. Tonight was different though. It had been six years since his class graduated from UA High school and most of them had now struck out on their own as solo heroes. Bakugo went solo as soon as he turned twenty, feeling like he learned everything Best Jeanist could offer. Now he was ranked as the number seven hero and wasn't willing to settle until he was number one.

For now though, he had the night off. Everyone needed days of rests to function at full capacity. He wished he were home still though but Momo wouldn't have it tonight. Tonight she dragged him to a little party being held at some bar downtown that was for Sero. He had went pro a little over a year ago and finally made his way into the top 100 of the hero charts. He was number ninety nine and was proud of his current rank. It was a nice spot for an up and comer.

Katsuki may not admit it but he did consider Sero a friend of his. That being said he still hated being there at the bar. They had rented out a back section of the bar and most of his classmates were there already and enjoying being in each other's company. The only two missing were Ashido and Midoriya who had left for a vacation just a few days before the party was announced and wouldn't be back til the end of the week.

Right now Katsuki was stuck between Kirishima and Kaminari, the second one sitting closer to the explosive man than he should have been. Sero was right beside their red headed friend and those two were already visibly buzzed.

Kirishima rose his mug of beer high and shouted out for all their friends to hear, " To Sero! For making the top one hundred on the pro charts!" Everyone in return rose their glass and responded with a hardy, " To Sero!" before all drinking as was customary. All but Bakugo.

After Momo took a drink of her wine she noticed across the table that Bakugo still hadn't even touched his drink. Most of the classmates knew Katsuki would never touch the stuff outside of a a few rare instances such as a wedding or new years. As a joke Kaminari ordered a half mug full of one of the strongest drinks the bar offered for Bakugo, who again hadn't touched it. He just glared at the electric hero with contempt for doing such a stupid thing.

The creation hero thought her boyfriend was being so rude right now. She excused herself from her seat and made her way over to him, standing behind him as she leaned down and asked, " Why aren't you touching your drink Katsuki? it's improper not to drink during a toast."

Katsuki simply scoffed while keeping his gaze locked on the table in front of him. He then growled out in an annoyed tone, " I didn't even want to fucking come here tonight and you know it. So why would I put this shit in my body?"

The rich heroine then scowled her face some. She didn't want to put up with one of his temper tantrums at a nice party where everyone else was having fun. She was under the assumption it was a regular beer in his mug and didn't see what the problem was with having one beer. In a more nonchalant tone she whispered to the blonde boy, " You can either join in with everyone else and participate like a good friend or I won't let you do that thing you enjoy doing with my thighs so much for two weeks."

Bakugo turned his head with a visibly upset face as he locked eyes with his lover, " You wouldn't dare!"

Momo then crossed her arms and nodded her head with a calm tone in her voice, " Oh I would Katsuki. One drink isn't going to get you too drunk to impair you. So please, for me can you be polite?"

Bakugo groaned in his seat and turned back around, grabbing his mug forcefully and gesturing toward the tape hero as he said in a regular volumed voice with zero enthusiasm, " Way to go." he then began chugging his drink, gagging some but forcing it down his throat like his life depended on it. Even if he did hate the stuff he wasn't about to let it get the best of him by making him sick. He'd kick this drink's ass if he was going to drink it.

By the time he sat it back down he had finished most of it in that one go. He wiped what was on his mouth away and asked his onyx eyed girlfriend, " There happy?"

Momo smiled and placed a soft kiss on the back of the blonde's head, " Thank you Katsuki. " She then returned to her seat and resumed chatting with Jiro and some others.

Just as the blonde boy thought he was good and done with his drink Kaminari shouted over to their waiter, " YO! MY BUD OVER HERE NEEDS A REFILL!"

As the waiter made his way over he made sure to specify, " Sir, you know we only allow one refill of that drink since it's so strong. Are you sure he can handle it?"

Bakugo then scowled at the waiter and barked out, " Of course I'm strong enough to handle some dumb fucking drink!"

The waiter flinched and jumped back some before running back to the bar and returning with a new mug of the same powerful drink, setting it down in front of the explosion king. By the time he had his refill in front of him his vision began being, a bit off to him. He tried to ignore it and began trying to remember what everyone's current hero ranks were in the class. Half of them still hadn't made the top one hundred but himself, Todoroki and Deku were all in the top ten already.

Of course he was number seven, Todoroki was...nine? he thought to himself. For some reason his memory didn't seem so strong right now. He mumbled out loud, " It can't be the fucking booze I only had one drink..." As he remembered what his girlfriend had told him. Katsuki really had no idea just how strong the drink was that Kaminari had ordered for him at all.

 _"what was i thinking about again?"_ he thought to himself as he realized he went off topic. _"oh yeah...hero rankings...Deku...Deku's, six that's right. Fuck."_ He hated thinking how he was literally just right below his rival. Who, wasn't here. Bakugo didn't even want to be here but here he was and that nerd couldn't cut his vacation with his wife off short to come back? The fuck were they even doing on vacation that they couldn't do here?

He decided he wanted to give him a piece of his mind. He took out his cellphone and went down to his contact info to call him up. He waited with no patience as the phone rang, " Fucking pick up you shhtupid nerd." Kaminari noticed he was already slurring his S' and couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

As Izuku finally picked up the phone he had an air of joy to his voice. " Oh! kaachan, hey now isn't he best time can you call me ba-"

" Why the fuck aren't you here ya damn nerd?" He growled out as he cut the green haired boy off short. " Don't tell me you're on...*burp* on vacation and can't come home. You totally coulda come back home and shelebrate with ush sho whatsh keeping you over there huh?"

Izuku then let out a quick sigh and asked in a, still oddly excited voice. " Well, we were about to change our tickets and come home today but, Mina got sick you see. Throwing up and all of that, so we took her to the walk in clinic and well. Hahaha, promise you won't tell the others but it turns out Mina's pregnant!"

Bakugo in his drunken state then blurted out, " She's fucking pregnant?! Why the fuck didn't you jush shay sho ya damn nnnnnnerd!" Everyone at the party over heard it.

Kirishima's eyes widened in shock as he scooted closer to his friend, " Woah! Ho-hold on?! Whose pregnant?"

Kaminari then smirked with a wide smile as he pointed toward Bakugo's phone, " He's talking with Midoriya so that means it's gotta be Mina dude!"

Before they all knew it the new topic of the party was all about the expecting couple. Sero then stood up with his drink in his hand as he shouted out, " To the Midoriya family and their baby!"

As Bakugo reached for his drink to partake in the toast, he over heard Izuku on his phone, " Kaachan?! What is everyone yelling about did you tell the-" he then hung up on his green haired classmate and shoved his phone back into his pocket before grabbing a hold of his mug full of the strong alcohol.

The attending party guests all then rose their drinks as well as they repeated out of unison, " To the Midoriya's!" before all taking varying sizes of sips and chugs from their drinks.

Bakugo keeping to his promise began chugging down his intense drink. By the time he finished he massive go at it far less than half of it remained as he slammed it down onto the table. He began blinking hard as his eyes began feeling heavier and his vision was far more blurry than it was before. He wasn't even aware how he was practically wobbling in his seat.

He even felt himself, getting sick maybe? He wasn't a drinker and now it seemed like he had gone far past his limit. He held onto his gut and covered his mouth as he felt like he would vomit any minute now. He quickly stood up and ran, all be it in a very uncoordinated way, for the nearest bathroom.

As he was slowly making his way to the bathroom, that was unsurprisingly on the other end of the bar, he over heard Momo call out to him, " katsuki? Where are you going?"

He was about to just yell out, 'bathroom!' but instead all he did was grip over his mouth harder and bowed forward some as he tried to get in a more comfortable position to avoid spilling his stomach out in front of everyone. He kept moving along as he hoped to get there in time.

He was about half way there now, so so damn close. Just as he grabbed hold of the handle to the bathroom's door he over heard a man cry out in the distance, " That asshole stole my wallet!"

His heroic instincts instantly kicked in. He turned around and with a serious face of determination. Justice needed to be served and he was the first responder. As he began running off in the direction of the criminal who had just ran out the bar he felt, worse than he had all night. As he ran he turned his head to the side and let out a stream of vomit that coated a poor nearby couple and their food.

There was no time to apologize, cleaning up puke could wait. He kept running with his blurry drunken vision. He was nearly at the door and reached out to push it open, only to reach for the door frame instead which caused him to slam right into the door. Thankfully it opened and he was on the streets now where the criminal had escaped.

He looked around frantically as he felt himself getting ready for another large barrage of vomit. He finally locked onto the criminal as they ran down the streets in a panicked hurry. " GET YO SSHHHHHIIIIT THE FUUUUUCK BACK HERE YA BIISSSSSHHH!" Bakugo yelled out as he then launched himself air born with his explosions. He had his plan all figured out. He was going to fly over the criminal, land in front of him and corner him off and then belt him with a weaker blast to knock him out. He's done the same strategy a hundred times and it's always worked on these lower criminals.

That being said he was always sober when he did that. In his drunken state he misaimed his blast that launched himself and instead of flying over the thief he smacked right into his back at insane speeds. The thief let out a large groan of pain as he fell forward and smashed his face onto the concrete with Bakugo on top of him.

Bakugo laying with his stomach pressed on the villain's back was about to tell him to stay where he was or he'd get worse. He was so ready to make a nice threat. Then he vomited again and all over the back of the villain. " You...fucking...pish of shit..." he got out as he looked at his soupy looking vomit in disgust. He stood up and wobbled around and leaned on the nearest lamp post he could find.

He glared down at the villain who unknown to the explosion king was knocked out cold from hitting the concrete so hard on his hard. Due to his blurry drunk off his ass vision he could have sworn he saw the criminal moving some. He quickly marched over and attempted to stomp on his back, missing completly as he slammed his foot onto the side walk.

Before he could do it again several of his friends had come running out to see what was going on. Momo shouted out, " We heard an explosion! Katsuki are you alright?!"

Bakugo then violently kicked the down man in his ribs and yelled out, " IM FUCKING FINE ASSSHH FUCK! JUSH KICKED THISSH...FUCKER!" he was about to go on about how this man stole some dude's wallet but then he vomited once more, this time some of it getting on his shoes as it hit the ground below him.

His friends seemed disgusted seeing all the puke that was there now and Bakugo simply glared into the crowd of them and screamed out, " DEKU GET OVER HERE AND CLEAN UP THIS FUCKING SHIT!"

Kirishima in a deadpanned tone reminded his friend, " Uh dude he isn't here remember?"

Bakugo then flipped off his red head friend as he still wobbled about as he just stood there.

His girlfriend in a concerned voice asked him, " katsuki are you alright? Did you have too much to drink?"

Bakugo then waved his arm like that question didn't matter, " I only had...Two drinkssssh! I'm fuckin' fine!"

Kaminari then began chuckling as he knew just how strong the drinks were that the red eyed blonde had drank.

Momo then made her way over to him with a disappointed yet concerned face, " Katsuki, let's call a cab and go ho-"

' YOU THINK I CAN'T GET MYSHELF HOME! FUCK THAT!" He then prepared to launch himself back into the air and explode fly his way back to their apartment, " I'LL FUCKING SHEE YOU HOME AND WE'RE DOING THAT THIGH SHIT!" He then fired off a powerful explosion, sending him airborne once again only much higher than last time. While in the air he fire off one to his side so he could easily make an upcoming turn.

He then smacked right into the side of a building and fell to the ground knocked out cold.

Momo simply face palmed seeing how he only made it about ten feet in distance before he crashed. She took out her phone and called a cab for the two of them, as well as apologized to Sero for possibly ruining the night, " i'm so sorry this happened Sero! Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

The tape hero simply smiled in his same friendly manner as he shook his head back and forth, " Nah don't worry about it Yaomomo! It was funny seeing Bakugo drunk off his ass!"

Kirishima meanwhile had grabbed hold of the criminal and was trying his best not to gag from the smell and sight of the vomit. Shouji had went and retrieved the knocked out Katsuki and brought him back to Momo as they waited for their cab.

They all waited to head back inside as the cab arrived to take the couple back home. Sero and Kaminari helped their blonde friend into the back, hearing him grumble a bit as it seemed like he was coming to.

As Bakugo's eyes opened slightly he looked confused as all hell, " Wh-...wha...fuck?"

Kaminari then did what he had been waiting to do all night. The entire reason he had planned to order Bakugo such strong of a drink. He snapped his fingers and pointed with great passion at the boy as he howled out, " BakuGO HOME YOU'RE DRUNK!"

The cab then took off and he was left alone as no one found this funny. 

* * *

**author's notes  
** **this one shot was inspired from a long going joke between me and some friends as we talked about a drunk Bakugo. I regret nothing**


End file.
